metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Grannest/Grannest (Canon)
Grannest is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Grannest is an oddly-shaped planet, with what appears to be a cylindrical shape with collapsed curved sides. It appears to have various tints of purple along the whole planet, possibly influenced by or influencing the high amount of Iron Meteos that fall onto the planet. The planet itself is fairly large, at twenty-four thousand kilometers, and housing a large population of mechanisms. The planet now suffers from a heavily polluted atmosphere left behind by its original inhabitants, causing the only inhabitants left to have to be inorganic in nature. Grannest appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Mechatropoloids, sharing its grouping with Megadom. ''Inhabitants'' The original inhabitants of Grannest are no longer present on the planet, having vacated it after causing the atmosphere to become heavily polluted to the point of becoming inhospitable to organic life. What remains is the thirty-two billion robotic beings left behind. Shaped like a flattened oval, they have a singular optical receptor and two possible limbs on the bottom of their bodies. The robots are said to still be waiting for their masters to return. They used a huge wire to counter the Meteo attack, using it to lasso clumps together. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Grannest can be unlocked via fusing together 200 Iron and 100 Zap Meteos in the Fusion Room. Alternatively, you can beat the straight route, (with either ending) if you haven't already beat it. Its Sound Set, Tech 'n' Knock, requires 100 Iron Meteos to fuse. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Grannest has a higher percentage of Iron Meteos, with a lesser but equal percentage of Air, Fire, H20, and Zap, and trace amounts of Soil. There are 9 columns on Grannest to launch Meteos from. Upon launch, a stack of Meteos will quickly launch up but slowly return to the surface. Notably, Meteo ignitions do not lose or gain power over multiple launches, creating potential to indefinitely combo Meteo launches. This trait is shared with Brabbit and Wuud. Meteos Online/Wars Data ''Meteos Online'' Grannest made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused with no prerequisite, requiring 75,000 Iron and 75,000 Zap Meteos. Grannest experienced high frequencies of Iron Meteos, followed by slightly lower, equal frequencies of H20, Zap, Fire and Air, and lower amounts of Soil. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. ''Meteos Wars'' Grannest made its most recent appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, the player would need to defeat it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Grannest experienced high frequencies of Poison Meteos, followed by lower amounts of Iron, and, finally, much lower, equal amounts of Fire, H20 and Air. Grannest did not experience much in the way of changes, otherwise, at least on the gameplay level. It does not play much differently than its original appearance, and is still an overall useful planet, usable by players of just about any skill level, with its new Planet Impact, Armageddon, giving it an edge against more defensive planets, on top of its own attack power. However, Grannest received a good deal of aesthetic changes, compared to other planets. Aside from a new Sound Set, Grannest's native was also changed to have its "head" constantly tilted to the left. Its description was also completely changed, with the new description at the top of this article. Its corresponding accessory can be unlocked by launching 20 bombs off of the screen. Gallery Block Designs CombinedG-H.png|Grannest's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Hotted. CombinedOnlineGr.png|Grannest's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Grannest.jpg|A depiction of Grannest's mechanized spires, via Meteos. Trivia *In the original Meteos, Grannest, Mekks, Jeljel and Layazero all have the exact same Meteos falling onto them. *Grannest is the only planet known to have its description changed from its original appearance. *In Meteos Wars, Grannest has the highest Dust frequency of the stock planets. If all Downloadable content is purchased, then Brabbit will have the highest Dust frequency. Category:Canon Planet Pages